dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Forgotten Ones
The Forgotten Ones are a maligned aspect of the ancient Elven pantheon,Pyre of the Forgotten. the other half being the benevolent Creators led by Mythal and Elgar'nan. During the event the Dalish elves refer to as the Great Betrayal, the Dread Wolf Fen'Harel was said to have tricked both sets of gods: locking the Forgotten Ones away from the world in their realm of the abyss, and shutting the Creators away in their realm of the heavens. According to popular belief, not even the Dalish properly remember the Forgotten Ones since then, outside of their dreams.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, p. 23 Legend suggests the Forgotten Ones were many, but even the names of most of them have been largely lost to time, making their title exceedingly appropriate. Some fragments of lore do remain, however, as do intimations of their intentions. Powers and domain Where the Creators are gods of justice, knowledge and craft, who seek to guide and protect the elven people, the Forgotten Ones are a dark mirror presiding over the worst aspects of existence: disease, terror, spite and malevolence.Codex entry: Fen'Harel: The Dread Wolf They serve not as shepherds of the elves, but rather as figures of fear and dread. According to the legend of the Dread Wolf's betrayal of both camps of elven gods during the fall of Arlathan, the Forgotten Ones were easily swayed by his proclaimed plan to organize a truce by which the Creators would be defeated and, by consequence, the elves would be left alone and unaided.Codex entry: Arlathan: Part Two An alternate version of this tale has both camps of gods seeking out a weapon in their respective realms that Fen'Harel promised would bring their war to an end.According to conversation with Merrill regarding the Sylvanwood Ring gift. Veneration Priests of the Forgotten Ones were persecuted during the time of the elven Dales. Yet secret worship of these gods continues. It is said that some souls, seeking revenge against humans for their past affronts to the elven people, have sought the Forgotten Ones out through hidden, dark cults. According to the Dalish, these individuals have committed a great crime and forsaken their people in return for the keys to a twisted and terrible strength. Members of one such cult on the western fringes of Orlais, in the Tirashan forest, wore brilliant crimson vallaslin. Unlike the Dalish, who invoke the names of their gods in battle for aid, they were offering their enemies as a sacrifice.Sylvan Raids Known Forgotten Ones * Anaris (according to an old tale he was once tricked by Fen'Harel while dueling the Great Hunter AndruilSee the tale of Fen'Harel and the tree.; his name is also a part of a secret greeting from those Fen'Harel trusted.According to the Inquisitor in Elven Mountain Ruins, if they were chosen at the Temple of Mythal.) * Geldauran (whose message is found in the Frostback Basin) * Daern'thal * Fen'Harel, arguably, as he was known to both sets of elven gods Trivia * The Seekers of Truth in Kirkwall secretly created the Band of Three to investigate, among other things, whether the Forgotten Ones in elven lore are connected to the Forbidden Ones in other works. The note left by the last surviving member of the team calls Xebenkeck, one of the Forbidden Ones, "the Forgotten One, or demon or whatever it is" and urges to destroy him. References Category:Elven lore Category:Elven pantheon